


When Lena Luthor... is sick.

by frenchsapho



Series: When Lena Luthor [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena is still kinda with James at that point, Some Swearing, SuperCorp, but it's complicated... ish, but like funny, but nothing explicite, but tell me if that's wrong?, crack!fic, i guess crack fic?, pre surpercorp, reference to who someone likes to get busy with but that's it, so posting as T for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchsapho/pseuds/frenchsapho
Summary: When Lena Luthor is sick, well she gets bored. And turns into something some people might call evil.





	When Lena Luthor... is sick.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the show since second season. So this is all my own head-canon really. Hope you at least find this entertaining!

The advantages of being the boss are that when she end ups with pneumonia, coughing up a lung and scaring half her staff, she can stay home and work from there.

The advantages of working from home can be listed as follow:

1- Working from her couch.

2- Munching while working on her couch.

3- No bra!

4- FaceTiming important meetings while knowing she’s not wearing a bra (or pants).

5- Getting to screw around on her computer while she’s waiting for reports to come in.

Now. This last point, most of the time, is her kicking ass at some MMO and making boys insecure in their manliness because a “girl” is destroying their ass. While this is a lovely way to pass the time, it does get old. So lately she’s been doing something a bit more... involved. The idea emerged after her first game night. Meeting Kara’s friends had been interesting, to say the least.

Now she knows James. Of course. She also knows a bit too much of him and really, it’s not all that interesting after a couple of nights. She also knows Alex. Kinda? A couple of girls night and the life-saving thing... and the fact that she works for “the FBI”. She consciously needs to keep her eyebrow down every time she hears this.

And then, there was Wynn. At first, she thought he was gay. But then, he started getting a bit too interested in her. Like... bordering on not concealing his boner interested. So he’s at least bi. It was getting so bad at some point, that she asked Kara if he had said anything about her. It shocked the blonde at first. Mainly because she thought that Lena was *shudders* into him. With Kara about to go into an “Omg my best friend is thinking of cheating on my other friend/ex/other boss” panic, she has to try really hard not to laugh in her bff’s face. Look, Lena is not 100% gay. Obviously. But she’s.... 90% gay? Most of the time? So she likes fucking pretty people. Sue her. But when it comes to love, well that’s a whole other story. A muscled, smart, talented, dreamy eyes, soft skin, sunshiny smile story. So when she hears the “but... aren't you... James... and... I thought”... she has to stop the poor woman. “Oh darling... no. That’s not why I’m asking.”

So Kara stays confused. And the next game night, that happens to turns into movie night, Lena gets it. Wynn is... fanboying. Hard.

It starts with some debate regarding Tony Stark’s suit and continues during the whole “AI isn’t that advanced yet” and moves to the “we live in a simulation" debate. Thing is her theories are sometimes just... facts. (She may or may not have built an Iron Man suit.) And when she starts on time travel and multiverse theories, Wynn’s eyes just... light up. She can visibly see him vibrating in his chair. Now, of course, she’s happily surprised that Alex is more than keeping up. Kara seems to want to be more involved in the conservation, yet holding herself back. _Another check mark miss I can eat 24 doughnuts in 90 seconds flat._ And James is... well he’s lost but really trying.

So game nights come and go. She finds out more and more info on the DEO. Because of course she found information in brother’s hidden journals, and her mom’s not that well hidden Cadmus files. And really Alex and Wynn aren’t as subtle as they think they are. Just like a certain someone, but that’s for another time. And then one day... she’s home, sick and oh so bored.

So high on NyQuil, she has what she considered, a hilarious idea.

She hacks the DEO.

Nothing serious. Just... dropping a little something. To make it funnier, she hides it in a program that she knows is scanning for Cadmus activity. She hides the little surprise... really well. And then the drugs really kick in, and she passes out on her couch.

Weeks go by. She doesn’t really remember doing it really. So when she overhears Wynn complain to Kara about “that damn file, I can’t figure it out!! It’s locked with some type of quantum algorithm that I’ve never seen! Please help me out Kar?!” her memory gets jogged and she really, really has to keep her smirking to a minimum. Also, Kara helping out with quantum algorithms? _Another check. In all the right boxes..._ She really, cannot wait to hear what they thinks of her little gift.

 

~~~DEO 2 weeks later...~~~

“I’m telling you Kara! Someone from Cadmus is trying to send us a message! Everything I’m seeing here indicates a compressed video message.” Wynn was typing away furiously, trying to solve that damn equation that would finally reveal the secret of the file.

“Wynn, I told you, just let me have a look at it, and I’ll solve it for you. Why are you so secretive with it all of a sudden anyway?” The crinkle in full effect.

“Honestly? I... I have two theories on who left that package there for us to find. And I don’t know if either of them will make you happy.”

“Alright.. spill. Or I’ll tell Lena that you’re the one that gave her Spock ears for secret Santa!”

“OK OK! Use your chill breath on yourself a minute... k. So the first theory is why I didn’t ask Alex to help... I’m thinking... it may be Jeremiah.”

“Oh. I... *sigh* yeah. She would not take that well. And the second?”

“I was thinking... hmm... ok so don’t think it’s because of who she is it’s really just because it’s a logical deduction and you know maybe she’s just trying to help, but she's scared to, so she’s trying to leave us clues...”

“WYNN!!”

“MAYBE IT’S LENA! Ok!! I said it. Maybe it’s her please don’t hurt me...”

“Why?!? I mean why would she hack the DEO?! She’s not like...”

“Her family I know I know, trust me. I really don’t think she is. She’s so cool and generous, and so not evil! Well, maybe a little bit but you know like the good kind? Like a fun leprechaun instead of a troll!”

“Lena is not a leprechaun!! Arg. Ok, now that you told me can I just?” Gesturing towards his keyboard.

“Yeah. Yea of course. Damn genetically engineered Kryptonian...”

~~~5min later:~~~

“Well if it is Lena, she’s almost as intelligent as I am. No wonder Rhea wanted her DNA. K there. I brought it down to [0( √ N)](https://youtu.be/oHg5SJYRHA0). I think if we just click on it, it’ll open. You ready?” Kara was nervous. If it was Jeremiah, she didn’t know if she could keep it from Alex. If it was Lena... she... she didn’t know what to think.

“Here we go...” Once the file opened. All the screens and speakers of the DEO, including the tablets, security cameras and comms, started playing the video. (And they suspect the Desert compound too. Lane is going to be so pissed...)

“OH...”

“MYYYYY”

“GOD!?!?”

Agent Vasquez, sitting at her computer a couple of consoles down, could not conceal her anger. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CHILDREN FUCKING DO AGAIN!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS 2007 BULLSHIT?!?!”

 

~~~ 2 days of backtracking the code later~~~

Supergirl had to keep herself from smashing through the LCorp window. She was a weird mix of angry, amused and... impressed. But she had to make the youngest Luthor answer for what she did. She had never seen J’onn make a face that said “ I am so done with life on earth” before. (And Lane WAS pissed. Well, one Lane was. The other just texted them a bunch of laugh crying emojis.)

Knowing she had to make a statement, Kara landed in her Super-pose in the middle of Lena’s office. Fist on hips and all.

“Miss Luthor. I would like to say I am sorry for disturbing you. But really, after what you did, I can’t say I am.”

“Oh. I guess Wynn found my little package?” Lena smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at the hero.

“WE ALL DID LENA?! And really? I didn’t take you for the type.”

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think Kara?”

“Oh I know you pretty well!... wait WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> TBC... maybe. I have at least 1 more ready. And if I can kick my ass at writing more... mature content again... well I do have something started. If you're interested... ;)  
> (If what I'm trying to do works, in my most Canadian accent, I am sorry. But know that I will be giggling from coast to coast. :P )


End file.
